Mudança
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Bella é forçada a se mudar para o apartamento do cara por quem é apaixonada, para que seu irmão more com a namorada. Depois de dois meses em um verdadeiro inferno, uma manhã traz muitas verdades e algumas esperanças;


Maldição, maldição, é tudo o que eu podia pensar.

Por que, porque meu irmão tinha que me fazer passar por isso? Maldita Alice e o momento em que ela decidiu que seria legal eu morar com seu irmão para que ela pudesse morar com o Jasper, eles tinham que passar mais tempo juntos no final das contas, e eu é que tinha que pagar por isso.

Não me entenda mal, eu conheço Edward Cullen a mas ou menos 2 anos, quando Alice e Jasper começaram a namorar, estava em meu ano de caloura e como todas tinha me apaixonado por ele, e quem não o faria? O cara era lindo, popular, simpático e ainda iria ser médico, MÉDICO, que garota poderia resistir? Eu te digo, nenhuma, ninguém conseguiria, e eu tive apenas que me conformar com o sentimento e esperar que ele fosse embora, afinal para Edward eu era apenas a irmã mais nova do namorado da irmã dele, ou seja, uma ninguém.

E com o tempo, e muita distancia, meus sentimentos tinham realmente melhorado, ate eu receber a noticia.

"Bella, vai ser bom pra você morar com um cara que não seja seu irmão. Pense nisso, sem Jazz no seu pé, e o Ed passa a maior parte das noites com a Tânia mesmo." Alice disse toda alegre com a perspectiva de se livrar de mim.

"Ele é o único cara com quem eu permitiria algo assim, Edward jamais te olharia de outro jeito." – meu querido irmão tinha fincado uma faca em meu coração.

E olha onde eu fui parar, morando com o cara mais quente da faculdade, que além de nem notar que eu existo como mulher ainda tem como namorada uma das garotas mais quentes também.

"Nosso" apartamento era lindo, todo em tons claros, uma sala confortável com uma televisão enorme para Edward jogar Xbox e Wii, e dois quartos com banheiro e uma cozinha muito bem equipada na qual eu me arriscava de vez em quando. Ele só vinha aqui passar umas poucas noites da semana e trocar de roupa, fazendo é claro o meu coração se partir por saber com quem ele tinha passado a noite.

E assim eu passava os meus dias, ir para a faculdade, meu trabalho na biblioteca e me jogar no sofá para assistir séries ate de madrugada. É claro que Alice e Rose insistiam em me tirar de casa aos finais de semana e eu ate mesmo ficava com alguns garotos, mais a lembrança dele sempre estava lá me perseguindo, me fazendo sentir culpada e as coisas acabavam nunca indo em frente.

Tudo começou a mudar em uma simples sexta feira pela manhã, eu estava na cozinha vestida apenas com a camisola que Alice tinha me dado de presente de aniversário, muito curta e transparente, mas como Edward tinha passado a noite com Tânia e eu não tinha nenhum outro pijama limpo, não me preocupei em sair do quarto de robe. Estava cavando nos armários a procura de algo comestível e prometendo a mim mesma que lavaria minhas roupas e iria ao mercado esse final de semana quando ouvi a voz que estava sempre nos meus sonhos;

- O que você esta aprontando, Swan? – nem preciso dizer que eu quase cai da cadeira em que tinha subido. – Isso são trajes, Bella? Tânia teria um troço se te visse andando pela casa assim, ela tem essa ideia louca de que você é apaixonada por mim. – disse me descendo da cadeira com calma e corei diante do seu comentário.

- Eu não esperava você hoje aqui. – disse dando de ombros e abrindo um saco cheio de Muffins de amora(meus preferidos) que ele tinha trazido, assim como meu café descafeinado com leite de soja e chantili. – Exatamente como eu gosto, eu já disse que te amo hoje, Ed? – perguntei me sentando na mesa para tomar meu café e comer.

- Você é ridícula. – revirou os olhos. – Jasper esta louco atrás de você, algo sobre um tal de James falando para todo mundo sobre vocês dois, Alice me acordou e me fez vir falar com você, por que aparentemente eu sou o mais próximo de irmão que estava disponível e o único que você ouve. Então me diga Isabella, esta tudo bem? – se sentou na minha frente e me olhou comer, como se minha resposta realmente importasse e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Eu dei um ou dois beijinhos e James pode falar o que ele quiser, eu não me importo. Estou ótima, respondendo a sua pergunta. Fala para o Jasper e para a Allie que se eles quisessem continuar a cuidar da minha vida, não deveriam ter me mandado morar com você. – me levantei e vi seu olhar percorrer pelo me corpo quase nu, me deixando arrepiada.

- De onde você tirou essa camisola?

- Alice. – disse pegando o café e me dirigindo ao meu quarto.

- Eu preferiria que você não andasse pela casa assim. – ele disse me seguindo e entrando em meu quarto. – Poderia ter outra pessoa comigo.

- Eu já disse que achei que você não fosse vir para cá hoje, por que não pega as suas coisas e se muda com a Tânia de uma vez por todas? Eu posso pagar o Aluguel com o meu salario e o que Charlie me manda todo mês. Pelo menos assim eu poderia andar como quisesse no meu próprio apartamento. Talvez eu só andasse nua. – disse irritada já quase gritando. – Talvez eu ande nua agora, não é como se você notasse mesmo. – me dirigi ao closet para escolher minha roupa.

- Não brinque com fogo Bella, você pode acabar se queimando. – sua voz estava rouca quando terminou a frase. – E eu só estou pedindo isso por que tenho uma namorada, você poderia respeitar isso.

- Eu respeito. – gritei me dirigindo ao banheiro com um vestido florido e curtinho que tinha ganhado de Alice. – Vou arrumar um namorado também, assim tudo vai estar solucionado. – e bati a porta com força, mostrando que eu o queria fora do meu quarto.

Depois de tomar um banho rápido, eu coloquei o vestido, escovei os dentes e prendi o meu cabelo muito encaracolado em uma trança de lado. Sai do banheiro e ele estava deitado na minha cama brincando com Ted, o ursinho de pelúcia que tinha ganhado dele como presente de boas vindas.

- Você não tem nada mais interessante para fazer não? – perguntei irritada, me sentando na cama para calçar meus all star. Não tinha aula mais teria que trabalhar na biblioteca por meio período.

- Na verdade não. E acho que nós temos que terminar essa conversa, sabe a importância da comunicação em relacionamentos, você tem estado muito fechada Bella, sabe que pode se abrir pra mim..

- Cala a boca, por favor. Quando o seu trabalho se psicologia termina mesmo? Tem estado impossível falar com você, é tudo sobre "Como você se sente Bella?", "Você tem que se abrir mais Bella", "Usar sarcasmo para se esconder não leva a lugar nenhum" e "Você como a comunicação é importante", blá, blá e Blá. Não aguento mais.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou me segurando pelo braço quando tentei sair do quarto. – Ainda não acabei com você mocinha, e desde quando você usa vestidos curtos assim? – perguntou me analisando enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e colocava a chave no bolso. Me sentei na cama já preparada para o sermão.

- Alice queimou a maior parte das minhas roupas e as outras estão sujas, por isso estou com esse vestido. E você não é meu pai ou Jasper, Edward. Não precisa ficar cuidando de mim assim. – quando ele ia começar a falar alguma coisa meu celular começou a tocar, ele andou ate a minha mesa de estudos e olhou o identificador de chamadas, ficando vermelho, não sei se pelo nome ou pela musica que era Toxic da Britney.

- Alo? Não, a Isabella esta muito ocupada nesse momento, na verdade ela esta ocupada para sempre. Não, eu sou o namorado dela. Apague esse numero do seu telefone ou eu juro que faço você arrepender. Isso mesmo, Edward Cullen. – disse desligando e eu só podia encara-lo chocada, como ele ousava fingir ser meu namorado? Esse toque era o de Jacob, ele iria querer muitas explicações depois, gemi me jogando na cama. Edward começou a mexer no meu celular e só parava para me fuzilar com os olhos e soltar sons de indignação.

- Você sabe que as informações do meu celular deveriam ser confidenciais, não é? – perguntei olhando para o teto distraída.

- Você já viu quantos telefones de cara tem na sua agenda? De mulher só tem o da Alice, Rose e aquela colega do seu curso Angela. E as mensagens, só tem sacanagem aqui. Eu não quero nem imaginar como você conheceu esses caras. – começou a divagar andando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto.

- Isso não é da sua conta, eu sou apenas sua colega de apartamento. Se eu tiver transado com todos os caras dessa agenda, se tivesse feito com todos da universidade ainda sim isso não seria da sua conta. – me levantei quase gritando, vermelha de indignação.

- Você transou com esses caras? – perguntou ficando vermelho de raiva. – Você não é virgem?- começou a se aproximar ate que eu estivesse prensada na parede e seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

- E se eu tiver? O que você poderia fazer? – perguntei tentando manter a mente sã, quando tudo o que eu queria era seus lábios sobre os meus.

- Eu... eu..- começou e se afastou bruscamente para socar a minha mesa. – Droga, Bella. Por que você faria algo assim? Por que?

- Fazer sexo, você diz? Por prazer, pelo que mais seria? – respondi me negando a falar a verdade agora, ele que pensasse o que quisesse.

- Não. – rugiu se aproximando novamente, suas mãos seguraram minha cintura. – Você não, você tinha que ser diferente, pura, doce e limpa de toda essa imundice. Bella. – sussurrou passando a mãos delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

- E se eu gostar? E se gostar de fazer sexo com estranhos? E se tiver feito aqui mesmo, nesse quarto? E se eu gostar de andar nua pela casa? Você pensaria menos de mim? Mesmo sabendo que a maioria vem para a faculdade para curtir?

- Bella – disse como um aviso.

- Por que? Por que eu não poderia? Talvez tenham me pegado de jeito contra essa parede. Como você poderia saber?

- Bella. – rugiu trincando os dentes. – Eu fico louco só de pensar que algo assim pode ter chegado perto de acontecer. Você tem que me dizer, Bella. A verdade. – disse apertando minha cintura com força e me fazendo encara-lo. Olhando nos seus olhos eu fui incapaz de mentir.

- Não. – disse por fim, me afastando com lágrimas nos olhos. – Feliz? Agora você pode dormir sabendo que continuo tão pura como quando nasci, ok? O máximo que fiz foi dar uns beijos, e na maioria das vezes eu estava bêbada. É você, essa maldita obsessão por você não me deixa ser feliz. – gritei e tapei a boca quando percebi o que tinha dito, os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu corri para a varanda, tranquei a porta por fora e pulei para a varanda do quarto dele. Corri do apartamento antes que ele viesse atrás de mim e me escondi na imensa biblioteca da faculdade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheguei ao apartamento após meu turno como bibliotecária e corri para o quarto para arrumar as minhas coisas antes que Edward resolvesse aparecer. Eu tinha convencido Alice e Rose a despista-lo durante todo o dia, e Rose me deixaria ficar em seu quarto de hospedes ate eu achar algum apartamento para dividir ou conseguisse um alojamento no campus.

Peguei as caixas que ainda estavam guardadas da minha mudança e comecei a encaixotar, começando pelos meus livros, que tomavam uma parede toda do quarto, a única coisa que eu realmente tinha me dedicado a comprar.

Quando estava terminando de separar minhas roupas sujas e lacrando as caixas, senti um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo o que queria dizer que Edward estava ali, me virei. Ele estava no batente do quarto olhando assustado todas as caixas pelo meu quarto e tentando recuperar o folego.

- Vai fazer algum tipo de doação? – me perguntou se aproximando e eu comecei a recuar.

- Estou de mudança. – disse tentando ficar calma e lacrando as ultimas caixas.

- O que? Não, sem chance. Você não sai daqui antes de termos uma boa conversa.

- Não tem nada que possa me manter aqui, Edward. Pense pelo lado positivo, agora você pode convencer a Tânia a morar com você, vão ser felizes para sempre e tudo mais...- comentei tentando soar indiferente quando ele estava a centímetros de mim.

- Eu preciso saber, aquilo que você falou de manhã era verdade? Sobre ser obcecada?

- Sim. – disse cansada. – Por isso acho melhor ir embora e acabar com isso de uma vez, não mereço ficar sofrendo por você. – e fui calada por seus lábios, que por um breve segundo estiveram sobre os meus.

- A senhorita não vai a lugar algum. – me deu mais um selinho, me pegou no colo e me levou para a cama no seu quarto, pois a minha só estava com o colchão. – Eu sempre me senti um pouco atraído por você, e achava isso terrível, pois além de ter uma namorada, você deveria ser como uma irmãzinha mais nova pra mim, por isso tenho passado tantas noites na Tânia. Mas essa manhã, além de te ver quase nua, tinha todos aqueles comentários da Alice, e aquele telefonema, você falando de outros caras e para acabar dizendo ser obcecada por mim. Eu pirei. – falou se deitando a meu lado e me abraçando, eu ainda estava sem reação entorpecida pelo toque de seus lábios nos meus.

- Me desculpe. – falei baixinho, com medo de quebrar a magia do momento. – Eu não deveria ter falado nada.

- Não. Se você não tivesse falado eu jamais teria me tocado. – deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Se tocado do que?

- Que eu estava apaixonado por você todo esse tempo, provavelmente desde que pus os olhos em você. Mas eu namorava a Tânia e estava acomodado, achei você pura demais e tinha medo, de te magoar ou de me magoar. Então fingi, fingi que você era só minha irmãzinha e por muito tempo deu certo, na verdade se não fosse por essa manhã talvez levasse muito tempo para eu acordar, talvez fosse tarde demais. – me deu outro selinho. – Eu terminei com a Tânia e passei o resto do dia procurando você, quando Alice disse que você iria ficar com a Rose e o Emm eu vim correndo.

-Você esta apaixonado por mim? – perguntei em duvida, aproveitando a sensação de suas mãos fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

- Sim, e você por mim. Então tudo esta certo, a única mudança que pretendo deixar você fazer é para o meu quarto. – Sorri e logo seus lábios estavam sobre os meus novamente, dessa vez em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão ruim vir morar aqui afinal de contas.


End file.
